


Joaquín sings All I want for Christmas is you.

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [5]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: Joaquín sings Maria Carey’s hit song. (I wrote this before I learned that he sang very well.)
Relationships: Joaquin Mondragón/Kelsie Frey (Me), Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122
Kudos: 2





	Joaquín sings All I want for Christmas is you.

Joaquín was busy getting ready, practicing with Maria with his vocal lessons. Me and him were dating now. He was especially nervous about this date because he had never sung before. Sure he hummed to himself but he never sung or even whistled.

Maria gave him singing lessons up until the day he asked me out, in secret. When he started, he sounded like a cat dying. But now, his masculine voice, deep and smooth, radiated from his diaphragm.

It was the Christmas season in San Angel now. It starts around December 12th and goes till January 6th. I was walking around the cold, joyful morning of December 24th alone. Joaquín had invited me to celebrate Christmas with him and his friends. That included attending a midnight mass, and singing villancicos, eating dinner late, and exchanging gifts. In fact since Joaquín and I were dating, General Posada made it a little point to personally invite me to the town’s Christmas dinner party at his mansion.

As I was walking down the light colored cobblestone road, I saw Manolo with his guitar, standing next to the Rodriguez brothers. They were singing Christmas carols. 

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad

Prospero año y felicidad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad

Prospero año y felicidad

I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
I want to wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

Manolo noticed me and smiled and when the song was over he ran to hug me. He tightly hugged me whilst saying, “Feliz Navidad, Kelsie.”

María, Manolo’s esposa, was going for a walk, on this bright but cool morning. In her arms laid Fernando (Fernán) and Adelita. They were dressed in warm clothes as was Maria. It wasn’t all that cool but Maria wasn’t taking any chances. She spotted Joaquín and made her way over to him. Joaquín was doing push-ups and didn’t notice Maria until she jokingly said, “You never seem to rest do you? It’s always training with you.” She snickers with Adelita and Fernando in her arms.

“Oh Maria. I didn’t know you were there.” Joaquín said as he got up, completely oblivious to her remark. “So where’s Kelsie?” María asked.

“I don’t know-“ he was about to say more when he heard the most beautiful singing voice. A voice that rivaled even Maria’s. He quickly turned and spotted me singing along with Manolo as we caroled from house to house. His heart melted. His face became warm and he started to give off an endearing gaze towards me as he watched me move to the music as I danced.

Unfortunately, I stumbled and an alerted Joaquín began running and when I did fall he caught me in his strong arms. I looked up and I was staring into his eyes and immediately blushed. Manolo Sánchez was also concerned but Maria caught his eye and went to their side. 

Manolo smooches Maria in the lips. Then he takes Fernando from Maria and coos at him. “Dada.” Fernando replied (Fernando is two.) Manolo got tears in his eyes as his son called him Dada for the first time. Believe it or not, Fernán’s first word was toro (bull in Spanish). His second word was mama. Adelita just stared curiously at her older brother.

“If he grows up to be a bullfighter, I will teach him how to pacify the bull,” He strums his guitar for extra emphasis. “Instead he’ll become a bull pacifist. (Pacifier instead of a fighter).” Manolo said as he made silly faces at Fernando who burst out laughing. Adelita also burst out laughing. 

Meanwhile Joaquín and I headed to his mansion. He opened the door for me. And closed it behind me.

“Your singing voice is very beautiful.” Joaquín complimented. I blushed and asked, “I’ve never heard you sing before, when will I get to?”

It was his turn to blush. “You will, sooner rather than later too.” I hugged him and kissed his hand. He giggled. Then he began to kiss up my arm and to my shoulder. He stopped to check my face only to find me kissing his lips passionately. We both closed our eyes and stayed there for what seemed like hours to us. 

Maria rapidly knocked on the door after getting word that Joaquín was in his mansion. Joaquín pulled away and answered the door. It was Maria, and she looked disheveled. 

“What’s wrong, Maria?” I asked concerned. 

“My father, needs your help! Setting up for the dinner tonight.” María said worriedly. 

Without question, I sped towards his mansion. Maria smirked, and so did Joaquín. Manolo ran up, “Is she gone?”  
He asked.

“Si, hermano.” Joaquín said excitedly.

They began prepping for a surprise.

At the Posada mansion i was helping the General (who was in on it.) set the tables with matching silverware, napkins and lights. Once I was done it was late afternoon turning into early evening. He pointed out that Joaquín now needed my help. So I again ran to investigate.

Once I arrived at his mansion, I knocked on the door only for it swing in, going slightly ajar. I peered into the dark mansion, only to see only black. I slowly walked inside and heard the door slam behind me and then, someone grabbed my shoulders. I jumped a mile high, as I was frightened. Joaquín whispers, “I told you this wasn’t a good idea.” As Manolo was punched square in the jaw. Manolo yelped in pain. I gasped instantly recognizing the yelp. “Oh Manolo! I am so sorry!!” I tried to find his figure to hug but to no avail.

The lights turned on to reveal Manolo on the floor in pain and Joaquín near the light switch. Manolo said in pain, “That is quite a punch you have.” He gestured to me before his head fell back to the floor.

“Well I did learn from the best.” I winked at Joaquín, who in turn glared at his hermano disapprovingly before winking back at me. “I told you that this was a bad idea.” Joaquín raised an eyebrow. María also came out from behind a pillar with Fernando and Adelita.

“What’s this about you guys?” I raised both of my eyebrows at Joaquín.

“Well it was about my singing, for you!” He nervously spoke, twiddling his fingers. I blushed and pointed myself, “Were you going to sing for me?” Joaquín nodded solemnly. 

“Could you sing for me now?” I begged. He sighed and nodded. 

He took a deep breath and;

“

[Intro]  
I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas treeI just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is you, yeah

[Verse 1]  
I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I need (And I)Don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace (Ah)  
Santa Claus won't make me happyWith a toy on Christmas Day”

Manolo had gotten up and started strumming his guitar to the tune.

“[Chorus]  
I just want you for my own (Ooh)More than you could ever know (Ooh)Make my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youYou, baby

[Verse 2]  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow (And I)  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick (Ah)  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click”

At this point I was singing along with him.

“[Chorus]  
'Cause I just want you here tonight (Ooh)  
Holding on to me so tight (Ooh)  
What more can I do?  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

[Bridge]  
Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (So brightly, baby)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air (Oh, oh yeah)  
And everyone is singing (Oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing (Oh)  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? (Yeah, oh, oh)  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

[Verse 3]  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for (Ah)  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

[Chorus]  
Oh, I just want you for my own (Ooh)  
More than you could ever know (Ooh)  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you

[Outro]  
You, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby (You)  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby (Ah, oh, ah, oh)  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby (You)  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby (All I really want, baby, ooh)  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby (All I want, all I really want is you)”

Joaquín then knelt down and produced a small diamond ring in a box. Manolo and Maria were quite shocked, this was not how they rehearsed this song. But nonetheless they were very happy for their friend.

“(Y/N), will you make me the happiest person ever by marrying me?” Joaquín started to get teary-eyed, as I said, “Of course.” The ring was a small gold band, that had a small diamond encrusted into it. He slid it onto my finger.

I threw myself into his chest as I cried tears of joy. Joaquín also sniffled, wrapping his arms around me. Maria interjected by saying, “Look at the time, the dinner feast had started 30 minutes ago, let’s go!” She beckoned us as she and Manolo walked with Fernando and Adelita in his arms as they left. (FYI: being on time or being early in Mexican culture is considered very rude.)

Joaquín and I held hands as we too left Joaquín’s house for General Posada’s house. As we entered, General Posada was waiting for us, and he hugged my thighs (he wasn’t that tall.) and I bent down and hugged him fully. Joaquín chuckled lightly as General Posada was in a slightly uncomfortable stance.

General Posada lets me go. He noticed the ring on my left ring finger. He stammered and proceeded to faint. Joaquín immediately rushed over and picked him up and took him up to his room. The guests were baffled to say the least. I told the baffled people that Joaquín and I were engaged. There was deafening silence. Then one lone guest whooped and hollered. Followed by everyone else clapping loudly for us.

Joaquín came down the stairs, and wrapped his arms around me lovingly. All of the townsfolk let out an, “Aw!” 

Joaquín led me to the table and clinked his glass. Joaquín cleared his throat and raised his glass. “Feliz Navidad, everyone. May we thank God for this feast and each one of our neighbors.” Everyone cheered. 

Manolo stood up and toasted to Joaquín’s happiness that he found in me. We both blushed. Joaquín began cutting the turkey. And everyone dug in to the feast. Maria put lots of salad on her plate in substitution for meat. 

General Posada woke up and clumsily made his way down the spiral staircase. He noticed Joaquín sitting at the head of the table, where he [The General] normally would sit. Though he didn’t mind, tonight and especially not after Joaquín proposed to you ahead of schedule.

Joaquín noticed the General taking his seat at the end of the table and shrugged. After the feast, people were talking up a storm, until Maria announced it was time to head to the midnight mass. 

We all left to go to the church. The church service lasted for about two hours. After it ended; Manolo, Fernando, Adelita, María, Joaquín and I, made it to Joaquín’s mansion. 

Once we were inside, Joaquín left to put on a red and white hat. Once he returned, Fernán laughed at his silly hat. Manolo smirked. Fernán tried to grab the white fluffy ball atop the hat. He grabbed it, and ended up taking hat off Joaquín’s head. 

Joaquín frowned but then started to laugh. Maria chuckled as did Manolo and I. Manolo then produced Toro, Fernando’s stuffed bull and said baby grabbed it instead. The hat dropped to the floor.

“Geez, brother...your gift to Fernando at his birth....makes all the difference.” Manolo said through bouts of laughter. 

“Ah...yeah.” Joaquín smirked.

I fell to the floor laughing. Joaquín pulled me up with the help of Maria. 

“Time for presents.” María said.

We went over to the medium sized present pile near a medium sized Christmas tree. 

“Oh geez, mi padre went overboard as usual.” María groaned. She started to put the presents in piles based on who they were too. Most of them were to Fernán. 

The highlights of the present opening was I got a ukulele. Joaquín got new swords. Maria got a new dress. Joaquín got Fernando a full sized black guitar. Manolo laughed at that one, and hugged him thoughtfully. Manolo got a new set of clothes and estoques.

Manolo then began to play Christmas tunes as Joaquín and I started dancing. Unforeseen to us, Maria put a mistletoe above us. We looked up and we kissed each other passionately. His arms locked around my body as our arms snaked around each other.

Manolo covered Fernando’s eyes. Maria took Adelita in her arms before Manolo covered his son’s eyes. She did the same except she cleared her throat and jokingly told us, “Save it for your room you two.”

We pulled apart and blushed embarrassingly. We laughed slightly as Manolo laughed full heartedly. Fernando waved his arms towards Joaquín.

Manolo chuckles and brings Fernando over to Joaquín. “Here, he wants to be held by you.” Joaquín opened his arms and received Fernando with a warm smile.

Fernán snuggled into his chest, his stuffed bull in hand. After a short while, I walked up to Joaquín, I put my arms around his waist, lovingly. 

After a while of partying, the Sanchez’s left. Joaquín and I embraced, once more and kissed each other passionately before I said, “It would be my pleasure to become Mrs. Mondragón.” Joaquín blushed and embraced me tighter. He said, “I will never let you go, no matter where you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with me in mind but this is still a reader x Joaquín FanFiction.


End file.
